In the past, processors such as CPUs (central processing units) featured a single execution unit to process instructions of a program. Recently, multi-core architectures have emerged that amass multiple processor cores on a single integrated silicon die. Each of the processor cores can simultaneously execute program instructions. This parallel operation of the processor cores can improve performance of a variety of applications. For example, some network devices (e.g., switches and routers) incorporate programmable multi-core processors known as network processors. The multiple cores of the network processors enable the network devices to keep apace the large volume network traffic flowing through the device. For instance, while one core determines how to forward one network packet further toward its destination, a different core can determine how to forward another. The multiple cores can enable the network processors to achieve speeds rivaling “hard-wired” ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits) while remaining programmable.